A tied date Literally (traducido)
by misery680
Summary: No es romántico si estás atado en tu silla contra tu voluntad ... Eso es lo que Spike estaba repitiendo no solo para sí mismo en su cabeza, sino que gritaba a todo el restaurante mientras miraba a la persona que lo tenía cautivo. ¿Qué haría usted en esta situación? LINK ORIGINAL: /story/437528/a-tied-date-literally


**A tied date... Literally**

_No es romántico si estás atado en tu silla contra tu voluntad..._

Eso es lo que Spike estaba repitiendo no solo para sí mismo en su cabeza, sino que gritaba a todo el restaurante mientras miraba a la persona que lo tenía cautivo.

La sonrisa del depredador lo ponía nervioso cada vez que lo miraba. Parecía saborearlo como un depredador saborea a su presa.

Otros pueden describirla como: _una mujer joven, cuyas características notables son su cabello largo y esponjoso y su cuerpo voluptuoso. Se mostraron más claramente mientras ella balanceaba sus caderas mientras caminaba. ¡Muy encarnación de la belleza misma!_

Para Spike, estaba mirando a una de las tres hermanas que habían tenido una gran pelea contra sus hermanas y sus amigas. Eran sus amigas, pero él no sentía que lo fueran. Pero esa sonrisa de la propia secuestradora reveló que sabía de él. Tal vez fue porque él estaba allí cuando el enfrentamiento final entre sus hermanas y sus amigas, contra el trío de sirenas manipuladoras que cantaban canciones y comían toda la energía maligna de la gente de su escuela.

No podía creerlo cuando usaba una aplicación en su teléfono celular para encontrar una cita, lo llevó a la chica que había rezado muchas veces no volver a ver nunca más.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-spike suspiró. Fue una idea terrible para él ir al restaurante sin respaldo. Había sido noqueado en un ataque sorpresa y se despertó frente a la mesa adornada con velas, vino y carne.

-Deberías agradecer a Dios, porque ahora me tienes, Adagio, ¡la sirena más hermosa del mundo! Tengo que decir que te ves muy guapo hoy-felicitó. Halagarse, Spike había notado, era un claro indicador de cierto tipo de personalidad. Al igual que una chica que se refirió a sí misma en tercera persona... y esa concentración en su mente se rompió cuando ella hizo un contacto tocando su brazo.

Cuando le tocó el brazo, Spike solo tuvo un pensamiento.

-¡CORRE, ESTÚPIDO, NIÑO, CORRE!-gritó internamente, mientras trataba de soltar sus manos para escapar. Lamentablemente, estaban bien atados para liberarse.

-Bueno, mientras disfrutamos de nuestra noche, vamos a conocernos. Ya sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, comenzando a comer con elegancia.

Spike miró su comida e hizo todo lo posible para recrear el viejo truco que su hermano le enseñó una vez para escapar de las esposas-bueno, sí, ¡eres una de las tres sirenas que intentaron convertir la escuela en un desastre caótico! ¡Incluso lograste romper parejas y amistades!

-¡Te recuerdo! ¡Eres el chico que golpeó al chico lindo que dijo que Twilight Sparkle era la chica que todos amaban odiar! Ella debe ser realmente importante para ti…-dijo Adagio, usando una servilleta para limpiarse.

-¡Ella es mi hermanastra! Incluso si Flash fue controlado por tu truco, no podría dejar que se saliera con la suya-gimió al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Twilight después, pero incluso ella no podía negar que estaba agradecida con él por lo que hizo.

Adagio levantó una ceja, interesado.

-Así que tú y ella son familia, interesante...-ella sonrió, haciendo que Spike se preocupara por lo que podía hacer con esa información.

-¡AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-gritó, tratando de deshacer el nudo detrás de su silla. Desafortunadamente, parecía que nadie estaba escuchando.

Adagio se rió, tomando el plato de Spike-¡no puedo comer solo! Te daré de comer, ¿de acuerdo?-levantó un tenedor con comida hacia Spike.

Sabiendo que nadie vendría a ayudarlo, Spike decidió seguirle el juego, al menos hasta que pudiera salir de allí. Tomó un bocado, y de hecho fue un plato delicioso. La mirada de Adagio, sin embargo, lo incomoda.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? Es bueno que sepamos un poco el uno del otro, pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-¡¿Eres el enemigo de mis hermanas y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?!-spike se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que había revelado más sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'hermanas'? ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes más de uno? Y, para que lo sepas, no chantajeo a las familias de mis enemigos en mis complots; ¡eso es demasiado bajo incluso para mis estándares!-adagio se rió y levantó otro tenedor hacia Spike.

-ESPERA, ¿me estás diciendo que no me estás usando en tu plan para derrotar a mis hermanas?

¡Por supuesto no! Incluso si la idea es tentadora, ¡no haría algo tan terrible! Podría usar a tus amigas, pero usar la familia eso es ir demasiado lejos. Mataría a cualquiera que incluso intentara lastimar a mis hermanas-adagio miró fríamente hacia adelante, y Spike comenzó a ahogarse con su comida en respuesta. Sorprendido, Adagio saltó a la acción-¡olvidé darte algo de beber!

Mientras golpeaba suavemente su espalda, ella le dio un vaso de agua para ayudar con la asfixia.

Spike suspiró-gracias Adagio, estuve realmente en problemas hace un segundo-spike recibió una verdadera sonrisa de ella y notó que en la conmoción se habían aflojado sus ataduras-¡ya casi estaba allí! De todos modos, comencemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Spike S. Sparkle.

-Hum... Spike. Entonces eres el famoso Spike del que las chicas han estado hablando. Ahora entiendo lo que ese rencoroso Sunset Shimmer le estaba diciendo a sus amigos. ¿Entonces es tu otra hermana? ¿la verdadera?

Spike se sorprendió de que ella hubiera descubierto esa información-¿Cómo lograste escuchar eso?-preguntó alarmado.

-Mis hermanas y yo tenemos nuestros caminos. No entremos en los detalles. ¿Te interesa el postre? ¡Nos conseguiré un budín de chocolate para dividir!

-¿Qué tipo de lugar los servidores postres a SUS HOSTAGES QUE HAN GRITADO POR AYUDA TODO ESTE TIEMPO?-gritó Spike, molesto porque nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

-¡Buen trabajo enloqueciendo así! Este restaurante es perfecto para las personas que gustan de las fechas de secuestro. ¡Cuanto más actúes como si fuera una fecha de secuestro, mejor descuento obtendremos!-adagio señaló a un camarero cerca de la pared.

-Espera, ¿hay un lugar así en la vida real?-spike no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. "¿Esto no es un secuestro? ¿Es una cita?

-¿Por supuesto que es una cita? ¿No eres 101?

Spike inmediatamente reconoció su nombre de usuario en el sitio de citas que usó en su teléfono celular. "DazzlingADOSexy?" ¿Este secuestro fue su cita?

Adagio le guiñó un ojo mientras el camarero le susurraba al oído. Ella susurró de vuelta. Spike se quedó quieto, en estado de shock e inseguro de lo que ya era verdad.

Después de que el camarero regresó con un budín de chocolate, Spike se calmó, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Solo necesitaba un empujón más para levantarse de su silla.

-Perdón por jugar contigo, ¡pero fuiste realmente genial! ¡El camarero me dijo que eras uno de los mejores clientes/rehenes que había visto en su vida y que la próxima vez volveremos a comer gratis!

-No puedo creer que a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de un restaurante como este-spike miró a Adagio-¿Quién fue tan cruel que esta fue su idea de una gran primera cita?

-¿Por qué me miras? El dueño es un amigo mío, pero la idea en realidad surgió de un decano de la escuela, un tal Mi Amore Cadenza-adagio sonó tan normal, pero después de decir el nombre en voz alta, Spike comenzó a sudar profusamente. Un momento después su silla cayó al suelo-spike, ¿estás bien?

**En otro lugar del mismo restaurante...**

-Cadance, ¿estás seguro de que no escuchaste una voz familiar detrás de esa puerta?-preguntó otro hombre atado, antes de ser golpeado nuevamente con una pistola eléctrica. Si estaba sudando debido al dolor o porque temía ser visto por alguien que sabía que no estaba claro.

-Sí, y realmente no me importa. Si te golpeo tres veces más, obtendremos un descuento mayor-respondió con indiferencia Cadance, que vestía un traje de látex y empuñaba un Taser.

-¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que seguir usando el Taser? Sabes cómo me asusta-susurró, tratando de hacerlo para que el camarero no lo escuchara.

-Ese es el precio por ordenar un petit gateau. Tenemos que calificar para un descuento ahora.

-Maldita receta secreta de la familia-murmuró Shining antes de recibir otro golpe.

Entonces un grito salió de las puertas haciendo que ambos dejaran de actuar.

-¡CADANCEEEEEE!

-Err... Cariño, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no deberíamos visitar a tu familia durante al menos un mes?-cadance comenzó a sudar también, de repente preocupado.

-No sé, no me importa, un golpe más y luego obtendré mi petit gateau. ¡Vamos, NO ME PUEDES HABLAR!-Shining Armor realmente amaba ese pequeño pedazo de pastel con helado...

**De vuelta en la mesa de Adagio y Spike.**

-De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué todo tiene que volver a mi familia?-se lamentó Spike. Ahora tenía las manos libres de ataduras, y usó ambas para cubrirse la cara.

-¿De Verdad? ¿Es alguien que conoces? Adagio ayudó a Spike a levantarse, aunque la reacción despertó su interés.

-Ella es la prometida de mi hermano-dijo Spike, como si fuera algo vergonzoso admitir.

-Wow, eso es algo que no esperaba. ¿Le gusta actuar como rehén?-adagio siguió su pregunta con una sonrisa y un bocado de su postre.

-Al revés-spike decidió que no le importaba un comino, y solo se comió su postre también-wow, eso es realmente bueno, ¿cuánto cuesta el postre?

-Eran $100 cada uno-agregó Adagio simplemente, sonriendo incluso cuando la cuchara de Spike golpeó la mesa.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿$ 100 por este pequeño budín?!-gritó Spike, comenzando a asustarse.

-¡Oye, mi amigo tiene que ganar dinero de alguna manera! Es por eso que le dan el descuento de rehenes, dando acto, creo que pagaremos diez dólares, máximo-respondió sinceramente, aparentemente ansiosa por volver a disfrutar su postre.

-Pero, ¿por qué tendría que ver con todo este tema de rehenes? No entiendo...-spike, por la vida de él, no podía pensar en una buena razón para tal calendario de precios.

-Bueno, su hermano es director de Hollywood y trabaja en películas de acción y suspenso. Su hermano le dijo que si podía grabar buenas escenas de tortura y secuestro y grabarlas, le pagaría millones. Lo ayudamos a dirigir sus películas, y obtenemos comida por centavos por dólar-a pesar de lo ridículo que era todo el escenario, Spike comenzó a ver la razón. Además, ¡sería genial convertirse en una estrella de cine de acción!

-Supongo que es justo ... ¿Todavía quieres saber sobre mi familia?-spike ahora sentía que era una cita típica, habiendo olvidado todo sobre el secuestro y la historia de Adagio con sus hermanas.

-¡Sí! Dímelo desde el principio.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Sunset y yo perdimos a nuestra madre. Entonces...

-Spike siguió y siguió, contando toda su infancia desde su tiempo en el orfanato hasta ser adoptado por los Sparkles y encontrar a su hermana mayor nuevamente en la escuela secundaria.

Finalmente, la tarde llegó a su fin. Después de pagar la factura, Spike llegó a la conclusión de que, aparte del comienzo de la cita, había tenido una noche maravillosa con Adagio. Después de salir de su habitación, encontró una fila de personas afuera ansiosas por sentarse. Incluso reconoció su principio de vicio, una familiar mujer de cabello verde oscuro, una pareja compuesta por una mujer de cabello rosado y un caballero respetable, e incluso Diamond Tiara, que había atado a un niño a su lado. Que vierte almas...

-Entonces, Adagio, ¿te gustaría cruzar la calle hacia el parque?-preguntó Spike. Cerca, Diamond Tiara sujetaba un trozo de cuerda con fuerza, evitando que su cita se escape.

-¡Qué hermosa idea! Tú lideras el camino-respondió Adagio sonriendo y abrasando a Spike como si fueran una pareja real.

-Qué noche tan extraña. ¡Las fechas reales son diferentes de lo que esperas en Internet!-dijo Spike mientras caminaban.

-Sí, pero te acostumbrarás", le dijo Adagio, sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos, entraron al parque y comenzaron a pasear tranquilamente.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del parque, siete chicas buscaban un caimán perdido.

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí, Pinkie Pie?-preguntó una chica con llamativos cabellos rojos y amarillos con una chaqueta mientras miraba a través de unos arbustos.

-Sí, él me dijo que estaba buscando su alma interior a la luz de la teoría de las cadenas que lo abarcan todo. No sé qué significa eso, pero dijo que estar en el parque sería el lugar más tranquilo para que lo haga. ¿GUMMY, DÓNDE ESTÁS?-la chica de cabello rosado saltó por todo el lugar mientras miraba, mientras sus amigos compartían miradas confusas.

-¿En serio, Pinkie Pie? Sé que amas a tu cocodrilo, pero siempre pensé que hablar con los animales era el talento de Fluttershy… sin ofender-la chica de cabello arcoíris del grupo pateó una piedra mientras miraba a Pinkie pie solo a modo de disculpa.

-¡No importa! Lo encontré. Pinkie lloró cuando llegó a la cima de una colina y descubrió que su mascota no hacía absolutamente nada. Ella lo levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los demás estaban aliviados, ya que su amiga había encontrado a su mascota perdida.

-Muy bien, bueno, volvamos a casa. Yo... Pinkie, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Sunset Shimmer, viendo la boca de Pinkie Pie caer literalmente al suelo. Se acercó a su amiga, antes de que una extraña sonrisa forzada también se congelara en su rostro.

-Sunset, qué pasó...-después de caminar en dirección a su amiga, Rainbow Dash se detuvo de repente en su lugar y se golpeó para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

-Rainbow, ¿estás bien, tú solo...?-Applejack vio lo que pasó con las chicas y de repente supo que algo venía, así que decidió golpearse las orejas.

-Lo que está sucediendo, ¿por qué ustedes cuatro se detienen de repente...-sorprendentemente, el cabello de Twilight se volvió plano de la misma manera que Pinkie Pie lo sería cuando se convirtiera en Pinkamena.

-Chicas que...-Fluttershy después de acercarse a ellas finalmente descubrió lo que sucedió, encontró a Adagio besando la mejila de Spike haciéndola respirar profundamente para dejar escapar un grito silencioso, pero Rarity lo terminó gritando como una reina del drama.

-SPIKE NOOOOOOOO

**FIN**

**Agradezco a caio caio por permitirme traducir su fic…**


End file.
